Okaeri Shin-chan
by Okumura Arale
Summary: Mini Drabble MidoTaka. 7 Tahun terpisah jarak siapa yang tak kesepian?


Sosok itu menghela nafas sambil memandang jendela kelas yang memaparkan mentari senja kemerahan yang juga membuat wajahnya berpendar kemerahan.

"Sensei... Bai-bai..." lambai beberapa siswi padanya yang langsung dibalas dengan lambaian dan senyum lebar khas-nya.

"Bai-bai... Hati-hati di jalan, ya... Kudengar belakangan ini banyak orang mesum berkeliaran..." ucapnya sok menakut-nakuti dengan ekspresi kocaknya.

"Kyaaa... Kalau begitu sensei saja yang mengantar kami pulang..." teriak mereka.

"Ah... Gomen ne... Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk kepala sekolah dulu. Semua kan gara-gara nilai ulangan Fisika kalian kemarin banyak yang rendah," ucapannya langsung membuat siswi-siswi SMA itu merajuk.

"Eeee..._ Hidoi yo_, Takao-sensei!" rengek mereka.

"Kenyataannya begitu, kan!" rengek Takao balik sambil berkacak pingang.

"Sensei wa Baka!" merekapun kabur setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Baka... Baka... Kalian yang bodoh! Beeeee!" amuknya, sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Kekanakan memang, tapi itulah Takao. Tak berubah sama sekali sejak jaman SMA-nya. Tetap Takao yang periang, jahil dan selalu tertawa dan berbagi keceriaan di berbagai kesempatan. Tapi, sebenarnya ada yang berubah dari dirinya tujuh tahun belakangan ini.

"Shin-chan... Kau mau sampai kapan di Jerman? ini sudah 7 tahun lho..." rutuknya pelan sambil menopangkan dagu pada salah satu lengannya.

"Sensei, ini angket pilihan jurusan minggu lalu," ucap seorang gadis berkacamata dengan tatapan dingin pada Takao yang langsung mengambil tumpukan angket itu sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Ayame-chan,"

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku, Takao-sensei!" tatapnya dingin sambil membetulkan letak kacamata dengan jemari kirinya.

Jantung Takao berdesir lagi. Itu selalu terjadi saat dia berhadapan muka dengan gadis siswi kelas 1 itu. Bukan, itu bukan karena dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. melainkan karena gadis itu 'terlalu' mirip Midorima. Tapi, nama keluarga mereka berbeda. Aoyama Ayame, 15 tahun, siswi kelas 1-A, cerdas, tenang, Ketua Osis, berkacamata, memiliki bulu mata yang panjang dan lebat, ketus dan sudah pasti tsundere. Cukup deskripsi singkat untuk menggambarkan gadis manis itu.

Midorima Shintarou Female Version!

Yang membedakannya hanya warna rambut sebahunya yang kebiruan, bukan hijau. Takao selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya "Apa kau masih saudaranya Shin-chan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh! Itu pikirnya.

"Baiklah, tugasku selesai. Aku pamit pulang."

"Otsukare, Kaichou!"

"Otsukaresama deshita, Sensei." ucapnya datar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Takao.

Saat pintu kelas dibuka, yang menyambut gadis itu ternyata rutukan kekasih berisiknya.

"Mou, Aya-aya! Kau lama sekali, aku jadi bosan menunggu!"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menunggu tugasku selesai dan jangan seenaknya mengubah panggilanku, Masato!" ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu.

'Haaa... Dasar Tsundere benar-benar persis Shin-chan' ucap Takao dalam Hati.

_Bzzz... Bzzz... _

Ponsel di saku Takao bergetar. panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

["Takao"]

Hanya satu kata dari suara berat di seberang sana langsung membuat mata Takao berlinangan air mata.

["Aku di gerbang depan sekolah-nanodayo"]

Kalimat yang keluar sesudahnya membuat Takao reflek berlari keluar ruang kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak dipedulikannya siswa-siswinya yang masih beberapa orang di gedung sekolah. Tak dipedulikannya hardikkan kepala sekolah yang menegurnya berlari di lorong sekolah. Dia sudah tak memedulikan apapun lagi. Keinginannya hanya satu, berlari secepat mungkin ke gerbang sekolah. Andai dia bisa terbang, sudah pasti tanpa pikir panjang dia akan melompat dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah.

Dengan terengah-engah dia berlari menuju sosok semampai yang berdiri menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada salah satu pilar gerbang sekolah.

Senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya tak peduli peluh sudah membasahi pelipisnya dan bajunya berantakan akibat menabrak sana-sini.

"Tadaima, Takao." ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyuman yang jarang terlihat itu.

Kalimat yang terdengar langsung di telinganya membuat airmatanya semakin deras mengalir turun dan membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang menghambur ke dalam pelukan pemuda tampan berambut hijau itu.

"Okaeri, Shin-chan."

**-FIN-**

**_~Omake_**

Saat Midorima masih sibuk menghapus airmata Takao, sepasang remaja SMA menghampiri mereka, dan salah satunya langsung berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau lakukan! Bukannya menemui ibu kandungnya dahulu sekembalinya dari Jerman, tapi malah lebih memilih menemui kekasihnya dan bermesraan di tempat umum. Kau dan ayah ternyata sama saja! Pantas saja ibu minta cerai pada ayah. Kau memalukan, Nii-san!" Aoyama Ayame mengamuk sambil menunjuk wajah Midorima. Sedangkan pacarnya hanya bisa tertawa rikih di belakangnya.

"N-Nii-san?" tatap Takao heran.

"Diam kau, Ayame! Urus saja urusanmu-nanodayo!" ucap Midorima dingin sambil menarik lengan Takao menjauh dari dua bocah SMA itu.

"Di-dia adikmu, Shin-chan?"

Midorima hanya menatap datar Takao. "Ya, dia adik kandungku!"

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!"

-fin lagi-


End file.
